The Coin
by RiokaRules
Summary: Ketika permainan takdir membawa mereka pada memori masa lalu. Kerena koin itu mereka bertemu. Sekeping koin biasa yang sungguh berharga bagi keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika permainan takdir membawa mereka pada memori masa lalu. Kerena koin itu mereka bertemu. Sekeping koin biasa yang sungguh berharga bagi keduanya.

**The Coin**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By RiokaRules**

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

-Happy Reading-

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven sedang mondar-mandir di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruang Operasi". Wajah tampannya menampakan gurat kekhawatiran yang nyaris tak kentara lantaran ekspresi dingin, bahkan kelewat beku, yang selalu mengguar darinya. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga ke siku, noda darah terlihat di beberapa bagian kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda bermanik onyx itu. Penampilannya yang sedikit kacau sama sekali tidak mengurangi kharisma khas seorang aristokrat. Menunggu selama hampir lima jam tanpa ada kejelasan dari apa yang terjadi di balik pintu itu, membuatnya ingin memukul sesuatu, kesabarannya sudah hampir habis.

"Kuso!" Sebuah umpatan kasar lolos dari bibir tipis miliknya, tangannya memukul tembok di depannya. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis sekarang, dia tidak pernah terbiasa untuk menunggu. Saat pemuda itu akan pergi, pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki muda berbaju hijau.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Nada suara pemuda raven itu terdengar tak sabar. Lelaki berbaju hijau yang tak lain adalah dokter bedah tersebut menghela nafas.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Tulang tangan dan panggulnya mengalami keretakan, tapi sudah bisa aku atasi. Sepertinya kepala gadis itu juga mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, beruntung dia tidak gegar otak. Tetapi kondisinya belum stabil, kami kehabisan stok untuk golongan darah A."

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, aniki?" Manik onyx si pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap lurus kepada dokter yang sekilas mirip dengan dirinya itu, anikinya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Sudah aku usahakan menghubungi seluruh rumah sakit yang ada di Jepang, semoga mereka masih memiliki persediaan yang memadai. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi Sasuke?"

"Seharusnya aku lebih cepat."

"Apa maksud mu?" Raut penasaran Nampak di wajah Itachi.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Gumaman Sasuke sangat tak membantu Itachi mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui identitasnya?"

"Hn, aku tau. Tasnya ada di mobil ku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke ruangan ku dulu. Kau sudah boleh melihat keadaan gadis itu. Sekarang dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU."

"Hn. Aniki.." Merasa dipanggil, Itachi yang akan menuju ruangnnyanya berbalik dan menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kau harus menemukan stok darah untuknya. Cari di segala tempat, bahkan jika harus di luar Jepang. kalau perlu aku akan menyuruh anak buah ku untuk membantu mu mencarinya." Sasuke nampak…begitu terluka saat mengucapkannya. Itachi tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya. Doktor Tsunade pasti bisa membantu."

"Hn, baiklah. Aku pergi." Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Itachi yang masih terus tersenyum, menatap penuh arti pada punggung lebar sasuke yang terus bergerak menjauh.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya, Sasuke. Gadis itu…mungkin kau lupa. Tapi aku tidak pernah, bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya."

**~Previous~**

Disebuah taman dekat pusat kota Konoha, tampak seorang gadis surai indigo panjang sedang duduk di kursi dekat air mancur. Maniknya nyaris berwarna putih bak mutiara, warnanya lavender. Dirinya terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Jemari lentiknya tampak memainkan sesuatu, seperti koin, ah, itu memang sebuah koin. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya bergetar.

"Moshi moshi.. ah S-sakura-chan! Go-gomene aku tidak bisa ke sana. H-hai' lain kali aku pasti ikut. Hm, arigatou." Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya, gadis itu Nampak terkejut mengingat sesuatu.

"Ga-gawat! Aku lu-lupa membeli bunga u-untung peringatan ke-kematian ibu."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berlari tergesa meninggalkan taman. Saat dirinya akan memasukan poselnya kedalam tas, tiba-tiba koin yang dibawanya terjatuh. Koin itu menggelinding hingga kesebrang jalan dan berhenti tepat di dekat kaki seorang pemuda bersurai raven, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu menunduk untuk mengambil koin itu, memori otaknya terasa seperti video yang kembali diputar. Saat hendak mencari pemilik koin itulah dia melihatnya di sebrang jalan, melihat seorang gadis dengan surai indigo yang berlari kearahnya. Medadak Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk, dia menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearah gadis itu. Wajahnya pias.

"AWAAAAASSSS!" Teriak sang pemuda raven. Gadis yang tadinya berlari untuk mengambil koinnya yang tejatuh mendadak beku, kepalanya menoleh kearah mobil yang telah berkali-kali membunyikan klakson. Pikirannya memerintah untuk bergerak menghindari mobil tersebut, namun kakinya tak bisa digerakan. 'Oh kami-sama, selamatkan aku!'

Sasuke berlari untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu, namun terlambat. Suara berdecit dari gesekan ban mobil dengan jalan terdengar sangat mengerikan. Tubuh gadis itu terhantam bagian depan mobil dan terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Sasuke berlari menghampiri tubuh gadis itu, dia masih merasakan nadinya berdenyut. Dengan sigap Sasuke menelpon nomor darurat untuk memanggil ambulance, tidak menghiraukan kerumunan orang yang mengelilinginya dan gadis itu.

"Cih, gadis bodoh!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh gadis itu, berharap dapat melindunginya. Beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang dan segera membawa sang gadis menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sementara Sasuke berlari kearah mobilnya untuk mengikuti ambulance itu. Di dalam mobil, Sasuke memeriksa tas yang dibawa gadis indigo itu.

"Hyuga Hinata? Cih, dasar gadis ceroboh! Andaikan aku lebih cepat, andaikan aku bisa menyelamatkan mu, Hinata.. untuk itu bertahanlah, onegai." Sasuke menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, menghiraukan raungan sirine ambulance yang membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu… Hinata.

**~end of previous~**

-tbc-

Hai minna! Salam hangat dari author baru ^^

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca, ini fic perdana dari Rioka, semoga kalian suka ^o^

Review dari kalian adalah semangat Rioka buat nulis. Mohon bimbinganya~


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika permainan takdir membawa mereka pada memori masa lalu. Kerena koin itu mereka bertemu. Sekeping koin biasa yang sungguh berharga bagi keduanya.

**The Coin**

**Naruto ****belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By RiokaRules**

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

Sasuke 25th|Hinata 23th|Itachi 30th

-Happy Reading-

Sasuke memandangi Hinata, walaupun hanya ekspresi datar yang nampak, namun entah mengapa hatinya merasakan sakit saat dilihatnya wajah itu dipenuhi luka dan lebam.

"Apakah kau memang gadis itu, Hinata?" Sasuke merasakan tangannya bergerak sendiri, membelai puncak kepala gadis yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu merasa sepeduli ini pada orang lain, seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu merasa setidakberdaya ini, seharusnya Sasuke…dia tidak perlu merasa begitu resah seperti ini.

.

**~flashback~**

Taman Konoha, 18 tahun lalu.

"Nee, Neko-chan.. a-apakah kau i-ingin es krim? Aku akan me-membeli es krim di-disana, k-kau tunggu disini ya."

Seorang gadis cilik tampak sedang mengelus seekor kucing yang ditemukannya di taman itu. Dia mengenakan dress onepiece ungu muda selutut dengan hiasan renda dibagian bawahnya, rambut indigo pendeknya dihiasi sebuah pita berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju ke gerai es krim yang terletak di sudut taman. Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan senandung yang biasa ia nyanyikan bersama okasannya, wajah porselen miliknya nampak merona, menambah kesan manis pada diri gadis cilik itu. Karena tak sabar untuk segera mendapat ek krim kesukaannya, gadis indigo itu mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya.

"A-ah!" Tiba-tiba kaki kecilnya tersandung permukaan jalan taman yang tidak rata, dirinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Gadis itu hanya dapat memejamkan mata saat merasakan dirinya tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi. Gadis indigo itu yakin, seharusnya tubuh mungilnya merasakan sakit. Tetapi dia merasa sebaliknya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, memunculkan manik lavender miliknya. Dia terkejut mendapati seorang bocak laki-laki yang sedang menahan tubuhnya, seperti sedang memeluknya. Menyadari hal itu, dia segera bangkit, wajahnya merah padam.

"G-go-gomenasai! Te-terima kasih s-sudah me-menyelamatkan ku. D-dōmo a-arigatōgo-gozaimashita." Gadis itu berkali-kali membungkukan badannya, tak berani memandang langsung bocah lelaki itu.

"Hn, ceroboh." Gadis itu merasa terkejut mendapati respon yang begitu dingin. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, matanya membulat, terpesona akan manik onyx itu. Mata itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Seperti lubang hitam yang menjerat siapapun yang mendekat, daya tarik yang seakan mampu menyihir siapapun yang menatapnya.

'Manis' Hanya kata itu yang terlintas dipikirannya, di hatinya. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari gadis yang tadi diselamatkannya, bocah laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berlalu. Melupakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam geggamannya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari rona yang sesaat muncul di pipi bocah laki-laki itu. Tidak dirinya, tidak orang-orang yang berlalulalang di sekitarnya, tidak pula gadis itu. Hanya _dia, dia_ yang sedari awal sudah meyaksikan semuanya.

**~end of flashback~**

.

Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat langka, dia tersenyum. Walaupun hanya sebuah senyum tipis, sangat tipis, yang terukir di bibirnya. Entah mengapa dirinya tak bisa menahan letupan kecil yang muncul di dalam hatinya. Tetapi saat matanya kembali menatap gadis itu, wajahnya kembali datar, stoic, namun dia tak dapat menyembunyikan gurat khawatir yang muncul begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalo gadis cilik itu adalah kau, Hinata? Itu artinya aku gagal." Jemari tangan Sasuke masih setia membelai rambut panjang Hinata. Sasuke tak sadar akan sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka, mengawasi dirinya dan gadis itu.

"Ternyata selama ini kau tidak pernah melupakannya kan, Sasuke?" Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, tapi di dalam hatinya? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau.

.

.

Mobil Mercedes putih milik Sasuke terparkir di depan gerbang sebuah mansion bergaya modern namun masih memiliki sentuhan khas tradisional Jepang. Dirinya disambut oleh seorang penjaga bersetelan jas warna hitam dengan simbol khas Hyuuga yang terdapat dikancing jas tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya penjanga tersebut dengan nada sedikit menyelidik.

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama." Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha dan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya? Kekayaan berlimpah, otak jenius, wajah tegas yang rupawan , wibawa yang memancar kuat, keanggunan sekaligus keangkuhan khas seorang aristokrat, terangkum apik dalam diri seorang Uchiha. Namun khusus untuk sang Uchiha bungsu, Tuhan memberikannya sentuhan beku dalam pembawaanya, mengambil sedikit kemampuan Sasuke untuk mengungkapkan ekspresi dan perasaannya.

"Ah! Maafkan saya tak mengenali anda Uchiha-sama, ya beliau ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk, saya akan menghubungi pelayan agar membantu anda untuk menemui beliau." Kemudian penjaga itu segera membukakan gerbang untuk Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mamasuki pintu utama mansion Hyuuga, seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan penuh hormat.

"Selamat malam Uchiha-sama, mari saya antar. Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu anda." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke −yang memang tidak berniat merespon− pelayan itu segera memandu Sasuke menuju ke ruang kerja Hiashi. Dinginnya sikap seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang tak terbantahkan.

"Beliau ada di dalam, tuan." Mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, kemudian pelayan itu mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, Uchiha Sasuke-sama ingin menemui anda."

"Biarkan dia masuk." Suara berat Hiashi terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Silahkan masuk, Uchiha-sama." Pelayan itu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, kemudian menutupnya kembali setelah Sasuke berada di dalam ruang kerja Hiashi.

"Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san?" Walaupun tidak ada senyum yang nampak, namun Hiashi menunjukan wajah bersahabat kepada Sasuke. Mengingat Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang menjadi rekan bisnis yang cukup baik. Sasuke menjabat tangan Hiashi, kemudian Hiashi mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa khusus bagi para tamu yang datang.

"Otousan dan okasan baik. Tetapi saya membawa kabar yang kurang baik untuk anda, Hiashi-sama." Kini raut khawatir menyambangi wajah Hiashi. "Putri anda, Hyuuga Hinata mengalami kecelakaan tadi pagi. Saya sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit." Mata Hiashi membulat, dia sungguh terkejut akan kabar yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hinata…kecelakaan?! Bagaimana kondisinya? Beritahu aku!"

"Kondisinya masih belum stabil, tetapi perkembangannya masih terus dipantau langsung oleh aniki."

"Beritahu aku di mana rumah sakitnya. Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang juga." Hiashi bergegas bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia dirawat di Konoha Hospital, biar saya yang mengantar anda." Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan meminta sopir untuk mengantarkanku. Kau pulanglah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Hn, baiklah, saya mengerti." Hiashi berjalan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang kerjanya. Merasa tak memiliki kepentingan lain, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi manik onyxnya menangkap sebuah foto berpigura putih yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak biasa, membuatnya merasa sesak. Sosok di dalam foto itu menampakan seorang gadis cilik dengan surai indigo pendek yang sedang tersenyum, tatapan lembut memancar dari manik lavendernya, wajah porselen miliknya dihiasi rona kemerahan. Sasuke tercekat, rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.

"Kenapa gadis yang terbaring di rumah sakit itu harus kau, gadis ceroboh? Bagaimana aku bisa tak mengetahui kalau kau Hyuuga? Aku merasa telah gagal memenuhi janjiku, Hinata. Janjiku untuk melindungimu." Sasuke menggenggam erat benda yang sedari tadi ia bawa di sakunya, sebuah koin dengan hiasan bulan yang terdapat di salah satu sisinya.

Setelah Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah gadis cilik dari masa lalunya, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk tidak peduli pada keadaan Hinata. Gadis ceroboh yang selalu saja terlibat masalah, gadis ceroboh yang lemah, gadis ceroboh yang bodoh. Tetapi Hinata adalah gadis ceroboh yang selalu ingin ia lindungi, gadis ceroboh yang manis, gadis ceroboh yang berhasil mencuri hati Sasuke. Sepertinya Tuhan memutuskan untuk mengambil sedikit potongan kebekuan yang ada pada Sasuke.

-tbc-

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, Rioka senang sekali

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan readers semua, tapi Rioka akan terus berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter depan. Jadi, mohon kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian. Review dari kalian adalah semangat Rioka buat nulis ^^

Salam hangat, Rioka.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika permainan takdir membawa mereka pada memori masa lalu. Kerena koin itu mereka bertemu. Sekeping koin biasa yang sungguh berharga bagi keduanya.

**The Coin**

**Naruto ****belong to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By RiokaRules**

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

Sasuke 25th|Hinata 23th|Itachi 30th

-Happy Reading-

"Ya, untuk sementara aku tidak bisa kembali ke London. Hm, Hinata? Sudah seminggu dia belum juga sadar. Tidak, aku tidak kerepotan menjaganya. Hinata memiliki banyak teman yang bersedia menjaganya, Chio juga aku tugaskan untuk menjaga Hinata." Hiashi nampak lelah, matanya menerawang memandang ke luar jendela dari kamar rawat Hinata. Cuaca terlihat gelap, padahal sepertinya beberapa jam lalu matahari baru saja terbit.

'Apakah paman baik-baik saja?' Suara di sebrang sana menginterupsi Hiashi.

"Aku hanya khawatir kejadian dahulu terulang, Neji. Aku tidak mau dia mengalami hal itu untuk kedua kalinya." Wajah Hiashi kian meredup.

"Paman tidak usah khawatir, Hinata pasti baik-baik saja. Terlebih ia ditangani langsung oleh Itachi." Neji tampak ingin menenangkan Hiashi. Walaupun tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi ia yakin pamannya sedang sangat tertekan. Hyuuga Neji tidak pernah mendengar nada suara pamannya yang seperti ini. Hening sesaat hingga Hiashi kembali berbicara.

"Ku rasa saat dia sudah sadar dan pulih nanti, aku akan segera melanjutkan rencana perjodohan Hinata. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau urus cabang London, paling tidak hingga Hinata pulih. Aku percaya kau bisa menangani semuanya, Neji."

"Ya, paman. Saya mengerti." Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Di sebrang sana, Neji menghela nafas, "Semoga ini keputusan yang terbaik untuk mu, Hinata."

.

.

Tangan Sasuke membeku pada knop pintu kamar rawat Hinata. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja, bukan maksud tak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tetapi apa yang Hiashi katakan tadi masih berdengung dikepalanya, membuatnya tak bisa melangkah. 'Kejadian yang terulang? Perjodohan? Hinata akan dijodohkan dengan siapa? Apa maksudnya?' Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi setelah menutup kembali pintu itu perlahan. Kalau saja Sasuke tetap memasuki kamar rawat Hinata, kalau saja Sasuke bertahan sedikit lebih lama, kalau saja Sasuke sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata terbaring… maka ia akan melihat kelopak yang selama ini menyembunyikan manik lavender Hinata terbuka, menatapnya. Kalau saja waktu milik Sasuke berjalan sedikit lebih lambat, maka ia dapat menatap lagi mata bagai mutiara milik gadis itu, sedikit lebih cepat.

.

.

"O-otousan.." Suara gadis lavender itu terdengar lemah, Hiashi yang masih setia memandang keluar melalui jendela kamar rawat Hinata langsung menoleh.

"Hinata! Oh Kami-sama… syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Hiashi menghampiri ranjang Hinata, kemudian mengelus puncak kepalanya. 'Syukurlah kau tidak mengalaminya lagi, Hinata'

"A-apa yang terjadi t-tousan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Hyuuga Hiashi yang kaku, kini sedang tersenyum.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan di dekat taman kota, untung saja saat itu Uchiha Sasuke berada di sana. Dia yang membawamu kemari." Senyuman masih setia bertengger di bibir Hiashi.

"U-uchiha….Sa-sasuke?" Hinata berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya, dia hanya ingat saat itu ia sedang terburu-buru hendak membeli bunga untuk peringatan kematian ibunya. Kemudian koin yang dibawanya terjatuh, lalu dia berusaha mengejar koinnya yang menggelinding hingga keseberang jalan. Terakhir dia mendengar seseorang berteriak kemudia berganti dengan bunyi klakson dan decitan ban yang sangat memekakan telinga, 'Pria itu, mata itu.. tapi siapa Uchiha Sasuke?' Mendadak kepala Hinata merasakan pening yang sangat menyakitkan "I-ittaii!"

"Hinata! Kau kenapa nak?" Air muka Hiashi berubah panik, berkali-kali dia memencet tombol darurat yang terletak di dinding dekat ranjang Hinata. Hiashi berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sedang mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya, menahan sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi datang disertai dua orang suster.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Itachi sembari memeriksa.

"Aku tidak tau, beberapa saat yang lalu dia sadar, kemudian dia bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa ada di rumah sakit. Saat aku menceritakannya, tiba-tiba dia kesakitan seperti itu." Jawab Hiashi dengan terburu-buru, panik. Hilang sudah sikap tenang namun angkuh yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukan.

"Berikan dia pereda rasa sakit. Cepat!" Perintah Itachi kepada suster yang tadi datang bersamanya. Ia tak pernah bisa tenang jika hal itu menyangkut Hinata. Apapun dari Hinata, kesehatannya, keselamatannya… perasaannya.

Setelah disuntikan cairan pereda rasa sakit melalui selang infusnya, Hinata merasakan pening di kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang digantikan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya kini. Akhirnya kelopak mata itu kembali menutup. Walaupun sesungguhnya Itachi ingin sekali memandang mata lavender itu lebih lama, namun ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Hinata menderita. Lebih baik ia menekan sedikit egonya, _lagi._

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?"

"Sepertinya saat kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, kepala Hinata mengalami benturan yang cukup keras. Kemungkinannya adalah beberapa syaraf di otaknya mengalami trauma, sehingga akan mengalami hal seperti tadi jika dia terlalu memaksakan kerja otaknya. Tapi saya harus memastikannya lebih lanjut saat Hinata siuman nanti, semoga ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Penjelasan Itachi membuat Hiashi kembali suram.

"Apakah dia akan mengalaminya lagi?" Hiashi memandangi wajah Hinata yang sudah mulai bersih dari luka dan lebam. Itachi nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Hiashi, namun sedetik berikutnya wajahnya kembali (berusaha) tenang.

"Tidak Hiashi-sama, dia hanya mengalami sedikit guncangan. Namun saya berani menjamin bahwa Hinata tidak akan mengalaminya lagi. Saya rasa kondisi syarafnya akan kembali normal setelah menjalankan beberapa terapi nanti." Jawaban Itachi sungguh membuat hati Hiashi berangsur tenang.

"Hm, syukurlah. Berapa lama ia akan kembali sadar?"

"Sekitar empat atau lima jam lagi, sebaiknya anda pulang dan beristirahat Hiashi-sama. Kesehatan anda juga penting. Anda tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, saya akan terus memantau perkembangannya."

"Baiklah, beritahu aku bila ada kabar mengenai Hinata."

"Hai, saya mengerti."

Hiashi beranjak keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hinata dan Itachi. Sepeninggal Hiashi, Itachi hanya bisa termenung memandangi Hinata.

"Sepertinya permohonan mu sudah terwujud, ne, Hinata. Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pilihan manakah yang dapat membuatmu bahagia secara utuh, Hime?"

Terkadang, Itachi sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana permainan takdir bekerja. Tadinya ia ingin menjadi manusia egois dengan berusaha memanfaatkan keadaan yang, dilihat dari sisi manapun, jalas-jelas memihaknya. Tapi keinginannya goyah lantaran permohonan sederhana dari gadis lavender itu, permohonan yang Hinata ceritakan pada Itachi, bukan untuk Itachi.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam Sasuke, seorang Uchiha tulen yang sungguh pandai menjaga emosi, duduk melamun di sebuah bar yang nampak sepi. Oh, kau pasti sudah dapat menebaknya bukan? Jelas si Uchiha bungsu ini yang menyebabkan bar itu sepi. Tentu saja manager bar tersebut tidak akan marah. Karena Sasuke telah menyewa seluruh bar tersebut hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, terlebih sang manager merupakan sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke. Di balik meja bar, seorang bartender sedang meracik minuman pesanan Sasuke untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Jemari Sasuke memainkan gelas kosong di depannya, otak Sasuke tak berhenti mengulang perkataan Hiashi yang tak sengaja didengarnya tadi. 'Dijodohkan…dijodohkan..Hinata akan dijodohkan?' Sasuke kembali menenggak minuman yang telah disajikan bartender. Kemudia dia menyeringai. "Hah, persetan! Siapa perduli kalau dia sudah dijodohkan! Aku adalah Uchiha, aku mendapat akan, ah, tidak..tidak. Aku harus mendapat apa yang aku mau! HEI! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Mana minumanku?!" Sang manager yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Dasar teme, kau sudah mabuk berat begini. Akan kupanggilkan sopir untuk mengantar mu pulang."

"Berisik kau dobe! Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini, aku bebas memutuskan kapan aku akan pulang."

"Hah, ada apa dengan mu sih? Benar-benar tak seperti biasanya." Naruto, manager bermata safir itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. "Mungkin kau bisa bercerita kepada ku teme, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Urusai! Berikan saja minuman pesanan ku sekarang!"

"Tidak sampai kau bercerita."

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Sasuke memilih beranjak bangun dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, kemudian berjalan dengan susah payah menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu mati konyol karena mengemudi sambil mabuk?" Naruto merebut kunci dari genggaman Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi penumpang, sementara ia yang akan mengemudi. Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun, memutuskan untuk menuruti si baka Naruto yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke apartemen pribadi milik pria onyx itu, bukan ke rumahnya. Uchiha Fugaku merupakan alasan utama yang membuat Naruto mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Lagipula apartemen Sasuke letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari bar miliknya, lebih praktis dan aman dari murka Uchiha Fugaku tentunya.

Lift yang berisikan Naruto dan Sasuke berhanti di lantai 22. Saat pintu lift terbuka, nampak Itachi yang tadinya akan memasuki lift mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlebih melihat kondisi Sasuke yang…sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Dia mabuk?" Itachi mengajukan pertanyaan retoris kepada Naruto sambil membantu memapah Sasuke menuju room apartemennya.

"Iya Itachi-nii, tadi dia nyaris meminum gelasnya yang ke sebelas." Toh Naruto masih menjawab pertanyaan retoris Itachi.

Setelah Naruto masukan passcode pintu kamar bernomor 1993 itu, mereka membawa Sasuke menuju kamar dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat.

"Apa kau mau secangkir kopi atau otcha hangat?" Tawar Itachi pada Naruto yang sedang berada di ruang santai.

"Tak perlu repot Itachi-nii, cukup bir kalengan saja." Naruto menjawab sembari memasang senyum lima jarinya. Tetapi Itachi tetap menyuguhkan Naruto segelas otcha hangat. "Haaah, dokter." Keluh Naruto, Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Em, Itachi-nii aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Naruto memasang wajah serius, setelah menyeruput otcha miliknya, dia melanjutkan. "Apakah Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Gadis tentu saja."

Itachi mengernyit "Seseorang? Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat Sasuke mabuk, dia seperti menyebutkan sesuatu tentang perjodohan seseorang dan apalah itu. Apakah itu alasan Sasuke minum banyak sampai mabuk?" Kalau saja Itachi sedang memegang gelas, mungkin saat ini gelas itu sudah terjatuh atau kalau saja Itachi sedang minum mungkin sekarang dia sedang tersedak. Sayangnya Itachi sedang fokus pada pemandangan kota saat malam yang tersaji dari jendala kaca besar di apartemen Sasuke. Hanya ekspresi Itachi yang berubah selama 3 detik, tentu saja luput dari perhatian Naruto yang memang tidak peka. Detik ke empat, Itachi sukses mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal itu, Naruto. Sepertinya aku harus menanyakannya kepada Sasuke saat dia bangun nanti." Suara Itachi diatur tenang, santai, dan lancar ditambah dengan senyum simpul meyakinkan milik Itachi. Tentu saja Naruto yang, sekali lagi, tidak peka itu langsung percaya begitu saja. Pengendalian diri a-la Uchiha memang sangat mengesankan.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku harus segera kembali ke bar. Ah ya, nanti kalau Sasuke bangun, tolong katakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang passcode apartemennya. Jaa ne Itachi-nii!" Naruto melambaikan tangan sembari memasang wajah (sok) inosennya, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Hn, pantas saja dia bisa tau passcode apartemen ini. Entah dengan cara apa dia mengatahuinya, dasar Naruto." Itachi sedikit tersenyum. Setelahnya, perkataan Naruto tentang alasan Sasuke mabuk lah yang terus mengisi pikirannya.

-tbc-

Hai minna! Sebelumnya, Rioka mau minta maaf karena update terlalu lama jujur saja, Rioka sempat kehilangan inspirasi bagaimana melanjutkan fic ini, mungkin karena sedang bermasalah dengan tugas yang cukup menumpuk dan kondisi badan yang kurang fit. Belum lagi masalah ngasih makan modem, duh sedih yaa~ #curcol

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Rioka akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa. Rioka juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan fic Rioka ini. Hontouni arigatou

Semoga readers suka dengan fic ini, review dari kalian adalah semangat Rioka buat nulis ^^

Salam hangat, Rioka.


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika permainan takdir membawa mereka pada memori masa lalu. Kerena koin itu mereka bertemu. Sekeping koin biasa yang sungguh berharga bagi keduanya.

**The Coin**

**Naruto ****belong to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By RiokaRules**

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

Sasuke 25th|Hinata 23th|Itachi 30th

-Happy Reading-

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, merasakan silau sekaligus pening yang cukup menggaggu. Pemuda bersurai raven itu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, setelah itu ia menolehkan kepala, melirik sekilas jam digital yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya berada. 'Jam 7.18 am.' Saat berusaha bangkit, rasa pening dan mual langsung menyerangnya, dengan tergesa Sasuke menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke merasa kondisinya semakin memburuk begitu melihat Itachi sedang duduk di sofa santai di kamar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aniki bisa masuk?" Sungguh bencana, adakah yang lebih buruk selain tertangkap basah hangover oleh Itachi?

"Baka, sudah tau kau tidak kuat minum. Sepertinya lain kali aku harus menyuruh Naruto agar tidak mengizinkan mu minum lebih dari lima gelas." Itachi mengucapkannya dengan nada sedikit mengejek, walaupun ia sudah menyadari aura gelap yang menyelimuti Sasuke sejak mengetahui kehadirannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang unggul dalam berbagai hal, termasuk urusan meminum minuman keras, tercoreng, bahkan terinjak.

"Hn, bagaimana aniki bisa masuk?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Padahal sesungguhnya Sasuke ingin sekali mencekik Itachi, tetapi sekali lagi, pengendalian diri a-la Uchiha memang berguna. Terlebih disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Entahlah, semalam pintu apartemen mu dapat dengan mudah dibuka. Jadi aku bisa masuk dan menunggui outoto-ku yang sedang mabuk. Ah ya, aku sudah membuatkan mu otcha hangat untuk meredakan pening dan mual. Aku yakin kau membutuhkannya." Itachi tersenyum simpul sembari beranjak bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke. Hingga usia 30 tahun pun Itachi masih suka menggoda Sasuke. Menurut Itachi, paling tidak Sasuke menunjukan sedikit ekspresi saat ia goda.

Walaupun kepalanya pening, namun otak jenius si Uchiha bungsu itu bekerja cepat menemukan pelaku yang dengan seenaknya membiarkan Itachi masuk ke apartemennya. 'Hn, pasti Naruto. Baka dobe.' Ah! Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada si kuning berisik itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti anikinya keluar kamar, menuju ke ruang makan. Mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi dan mengambil segelas otcha hangat dihadapannya. Menghirup sekilas aroma khas yang menenangkan, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Merasakan pening dan mualnya semakin membaik setelah meminum beberapa teguk otcha hangat buatan Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi memilih melakukan sesuatu di dapur, menghangatkan bubur yang tadi sudah ia buat. Setelah mengaduk-aduk sedikit, ia menutup panci kecil di atas kompor, dan mengecilkan apinya. Sembari menungu, ia beranjak ke ruang makan, bergabung dengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk menikmati otchanya. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara alarm dari kompor canggih di dapur apartemen Sasuke. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berlajan menuju ke pantry, mengangkat panci kecil yang berisi bubur, menuangkannya ke mangkuk dan meletakan potongan tomat diatasnya. Setelah dirasa selesai, Itachi membawa mangkuk yang berisikan bubur tersebut ke meja makan untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke.

Itachi memilih duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke, menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada outotonya. "Makanlah." Sasuke memasang wajah ragu. "Kenapa? Makan saja, untuk saat ini aku yakin perut mu belum bisa mentolerir makanan selain bubur atau makanan lembut lain." Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti Itachi. Lagi pula ia memang merasakan perutnya masih belum baik dan sedikit lapar, ia pikir bubur bukanlah pilihan buruk. Sasuke mulai menyendok dan memakan buburnya perlahan. Suapan pertama, lumayan juga. Suapan kedua dan ketiga, Sasuke sudah bisa menikmati bubur buatan Itachi. Setelah setengah mangkuk bubur sudah habis, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, di dalam hati Sasuke harus mengakui kalau ia memang kalah dalam urusan dapur (dan minum minuman keras) bila dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Tetapi ia bersumpah, hanya dirinya dan Tuhanlah yang mengetahui pengakuannya barusan.

Itachi tersenyum sekilas, sedikit tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke masih mau mendengarkan dan menuruti perkataannya. Hening. Sasuke sibuk memakan bubur, sementara Itachi kembali menikmati otcha hangat sembari beberapa kali mengecek ponselnya.

"Aniki tidak ke rumah sakit?" Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ingin, tetapi Sasuke terpaksa menanyakan hal itu kepada Itachi. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat kabar terbaru tentang kondisi Hinata.

"Ini hari libur ku, tetapi sepertinya aku akan tetap ke rumah sakit. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Sesungguhnya, dalam hati Itachi mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan adiknya itu.

"Untuk?" Karena Sasuke tidak pernah seingin tau ini tentang urusan siapapun, terlebih Itachi.

"Hm, kau tau kan kalau aku sedang bertugas khusus untuk memantau dan membantu pemulihan gadis yang waktu itu kau tolong, Hyuuga Hinata. Beruntung walaupun kepalanya mengalami benturan, tetapi syarafnya tidak rusak parah. Untuk itu dia akan menjalani beberapa macam terapi sampai dapat dinyatakan sembuh." Hening sejenak, Itachi sungguh ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tetapi malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hn, tidak ada." Dusta Sasuke. Padahal saat ini dipikirannya sedang terngiang segala tentang Hinata. Masa kecil mereka, kecelakaan itu, perjodohan Hinata, apakah Hinata mengingatnya?, apakah Hinata mengenalinya? Hal-hal seperti itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, hingga tidak menyadari Itachi yang sedang memandangnya intens.

"Kau…mengenalnya?" Itachi tertawa hambar dalam hati, tentu saja Sasuke mengenalnya bukan?

"Hn, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu." Sasuke memandang Itachi sekilas, kemudian beralih ke gelas otchanya yang sudah hampir kosong. 'Bukan hanya sekedar bertemu, tapi aku mengenalnya. Hinata adalah gadis kecil itu.' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. "Lalu, apakah aniki mengenalnya?" Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan hal Itu pada Itachi.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" Tanpa diduga, Itachi menjawab dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat, menyebabkan kerut di kening Sasuke. Itachi berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan bicara. "Seperti yang kau tau, dia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, relasi bisnis sekaligus kawan lama otousan. Bisa dikatakan aku cukup dekat dengan Hinata." Itachi berusaha memancing Sasuke.

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya saat acara perusahaan." Sasuke baru menyadarinya. 'Benar juga, kalau dia Hyuuga seharusnya aku dapat melihatnya saat acara perusahaan.'

"Mungkin jika dulu kau mematuhi tousan dengan rajin mengikuti acara perusahaan, kau akan sering bertemu dengannya Sasuke." Itachi sudah tidak tahan ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada Sasuke, namun saat ingin mengatakannya, ponsel pintar Itachi berdering. "Moshi moshi, ya. Begitukah? Itu bagus, ya aku akan segera ke sana." Setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon, Itachi beranjak bangun. "Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kalau setelah ini kau masih merasa mual, aku menyiapkan obat di kotak P3K. Aku pergi dulu, jaa." Itachi mengacak sedikit rambut Sasuke dan disambut dengan death glare terbaik yang bisa Sasuke berikan untuk anikinya itu. Itachi hanya balas tersenyum, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Apa lagi jika bukan mengenai Hinata?

'Kenapa saat masih kecil dia mengikuti acara perusahaan, sedangkan sekarang atau selama beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah? Bukankah seharusnya dia harus semakin sering mengikuti acara perusahaan? Ada apa sebenarnya? Bagaimana aniki bisa mengenal, bahkan dekat dengannya? Argh! Kuso! Apa yang sebenarnya tidak aku ketahui?'

Sepertinya hati kecil Sasuke merasakan dia telah melewatkan sesuatu hal penting yang berkaitan dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Itachi keluar dari ruangannya dengan mengenakan jas putih, ciri khas seorang dokter. Ia hendak menuju ke ruang tempat Hinata menjalankan terapinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Itachi sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan "Ruang Terapi". Ia membuka pintu tersebut, memasukinya, dan menutupnya kembali dari dalam. Itachi melihat Hinata didampingi oleh dua orang terapis yang sedang memberikan tahapan terapi pada Hinata. Posisinya membelakangi Itachi, sehingga Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi. Terlebih Hinata berada dalam ruangan khusus dengan pintu untuk akses keluar-masuk dan jendela kaca besar agar proses terapi dapat dipantau dari luar. Kau bisa membayangkannya seperti sebuah studio rekaman, hanya saja tidak berisikan alat musik dan sebagainya, melainkan peralatan terapi yang terlihat lengkap, modern, dan tentu saja canggih.

Seorang pemantau terapi sedang mengutak-atik tiga buah komputer berlayar datar dihadapannya. Komputer-komputer itu terhubung dengan alat terapi yang sedang Hinata gunakan. Itachi berjalan medekati orang berambut keperakan tersebut.

"Bagaimana terapinya Hatake-san?" Hatake Kakasi menengokan kepalanya, lantas sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, seperti dugaan anda Uchiha-san. Syarafnya mengalami trauma, namun dapat kembali dipulihkan. Kami sedang melakukan tahap pertama pemulihan, setidaknya tinggal dua atau tiga kali terapi lagi yang dibutuhkan." Tandas Kakashi yakin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ku rasa dia sudah bisa pulang, hanya perlu kontrol dan menjalani terapinya satu minggu sekali." Itachi tersenyum lega, mendapati dugaanya benar.

"Ya, saya setuju dengan anda, Uchiha-san." Setelah mengatakannya, Kakashi kembali serius menatap ketiga layar datar dihadapannya secara bergantian. Sesekali ia juga menyalin hasil yang terlihat dari layar ke rekam medik Hinata.

Tak berapa lama, terapi selesai di lakukan. Hinata dibantu kedua orang terapis tadi keluar dari ruangan khusus terapi. Ia belum menyadari keaditan Itachi hingga benar-benar keluar dari ruangan khusus itu.

"Eh, I-Itachi-nii? K-kenapa di sini?" Hinata terkejut mendapati kehadiran Itachi.

"Ah, kau lupa ya Hinata-chan? Aku dokter yang bertanggung jawab menanganimu tau." Lagi-lagi Itachi terseyum.

"Begitukah?" Hinata menunjukan wajah lega, setidaknya orang yang menanganinya adalah orang yang ia kenal, Itachi, bukan orang lain.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Hinata kembali ke kamarnya." Itachi mengambil alih untuk membantu Hinata berjalan. "Terimakasih Hatake-san, Aburame-san, Yamanaka-san. Saya permisi dulu." Itachi berpamitan pada ketiga orang di ruangan itu dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"A-arigatou atas bantuannya." Hinata turut membungkuk dan berterimakasih pada ketiganya.

"Ya, sama-sama Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san." Sahut ketiganya serempak. Hinata sedikit tertawa melihat ketiganya menjawab serempak, seperti diaba-aba.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Hinata-chan?" Itachi bertanya setelah mereka berada luar ruang terapi.

"E-eto, mereka bertiga t-tampak lucu saat menjawab salam secara bersamaan. S-seperti paduan suara." Hinata tertawa ringan. Itachi seperti tersihir melihat tawa Hinata, sudah cukup lama juga semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Akhirnya Itachi bisa melihat tawa itu lagi. "I-Itachi-nii kenapa berhenti?" Ternyata Itachi lupa bahwa ia sedang berjalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Senyum Itachi kembali mengembang. "Ayo aku antar ke kamar."

"E-eto, Itachi-nii. B-bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan memohon. Itachi tampak mempertimbangkan permintaan Hinata.

"Nanti Hiashi-sama akan mencarimu Hinata."

"T-tousan berada di rumah, tadi tousan s-sudah menitipkan ku pada perawat. Aku rasa sekarang tousan sedang beristirahat. Untung I-itachi-nii datang. B-bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan s-sebentar?" Sekarang Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan memelas. Itachi menghela napas, tak bisa menolak permintaan hinata.

"Hm, Baiklah. Kau mau kuantar ke mana?" Pandangan Hinata langsung berbinar.

"A-aku mau ke taman! Tidak perlu j-jauh, taman rumah sakit i-ini saja." Itachi sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata, dengan mata berbinar, pipi tembam yang sekarang tidak tampak pucat, ditambah senyum cerianya. Lelaki mana yang tidak terpesona? "G-gomene Itachi-nii, aku bosan b-berada di kamar. J-jadi saat Itachi-nii mengijinkan ku ke taman aku merasa s-senang sekali." Hinata tersenyum malu, dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Hahaha, tidak apa Hinata. Baiklah, ayo kita ke taman." Itachi kembali memapah Hinata menuju ke taman rumah sakit, dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang di wajah tampannya. Namun sayang, saat ini sesuatu membuat hatinya terbelah dua.

-tbc-

Hai minnaaa~

Chapter 4 akhirnya publish jugaaa

Seperti biasa, Rioka ingin menanyakan kepada readers, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sudah memuaskan kah? Atau malah mengecewakan? Rioka sangat menantikan kritik dan saran dari readers semua, agar kedepannya Rioka dapat terus memperbaiki fanfic ini.

Oh yaa, Rioka mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview atau menyempatkan membaca fic Rioka ini, hontouni arigatou minna. Rioka juga mau minta maaf apabila reviewnya belum dibalas, sejujurnya Rioka belum terlalu handal menggunakan ini, gomene.

Semoga readers suka dengan fic ini, review dari kalian adalah semangat Rioka buat nulis ^^

Salam hangat, Rioka.


End file.
